


[Podfic] By Any Other Name

by cabloom, quietnight



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Disguise, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Training, Witchers, baby witcher Emhyr, machinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabloom/pseuds/cabloom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Vesemir wasn’t sure what he’d done to deserve any of this.





	[Podfic] By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210708) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/46437278624/in/dateposted-public/)  
**[Download MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_cYOFIDsSu_WITS_cSvQPDYyymds2r_K/view?usp=sharing) **from Gdrive (128 MB)


End file.
